Calm Before the Storm
by YouCanCallMePoison
Summary: Another Emaya moment set in 1x13 Know Your Frenemies. Just a bit of contemplation from Emily before all hell breaks loose the next day.


**So I don't know if anyone else felt this way, but in episode 13 when Maya is telling the girls that Emily is romantic she gives this little hissing moan and they keep shooting these looks at each other. It just made me think they had gotten a lot closer *wink wink nudge nudge* so this is the night before. –Ivy**

**Disclaimer:** Bring Maya back and they can have PLL back. Until then, it's all mine.

* * *

There was a stillness about the park at night. A soft touch to the air that couldn't be felt when there were playing children and worried mothers, when footsteps beat the running track, and when bats hit furiously at balls in caged pins off in the distance. The air was crisper at times like these. Breathing in, an onlooker could feel the cold vapors spreading into every inch of their body, caressing their interior lovingly. There were no worries here. No fear. No pressure from the outside world and no unwanted opinions for that matter. All that could be found at this moment was cool, calm quietness and Emily Fields.

She had come to the park numerous times before at this hour. It had become a sanctuary of sorts in the turmoil that was her life. True by all standards she had it very well. She had a house to call a home, two parents who loved her, and she never went without, but there was always the underlining bad hidden conveniently by the good. She didn't really feel at home in her house, her mother was overbearing and a bit demanding if she wanted to be honest, and, although she had the material things she needed, it had always felt like something important was missing. On those days when she felt the need to run away from the city of Rosewood, Emily took refuge in the dark seclusion that was the community park.

Walking slowly past the now closed gymnasium, Emily headed out, into the center of it all, past the cement rows of painted track lines and through the short field to the newly renovated jungle gym. Feet bare so that she could feel the dampness of the blades of grass under her toes, the young swimmer stopped in front of the swing set. Pausing to take in her surroundings, all that reached her ears was the slight rustling of leaves in the surrounding trees. No cars passed down the boulevard near the park as Emily remembered all the past instances she had done just as she was doing now.

It started when she was younger; climbing out of her window once her parents went to bed and jogging to the park. Back then the only problems on her mind were the pressures to be the best swimmer, to get the best grades, and to please her parents, but as time dragged on things got complicated. She met Alison, and the rest of the girls, and started to go through the already confusing state of puberty with the feeling that she wasn't like everyone else. She hadn't known why back then though. All she knew was that she wasn't like her other friends. Add in the tug of war her emotions went through anytime she was graced with affection from her first crush only to have it cruelly thrown in her face and Emily had found herself here more times than she would like to admit. Shaking her head from her solemn train of thought and into the present, Emily sat down on the seat of the swing and gave a small smile to the sky above.

"Someone's having a good time without me."

Emily turned slowly as a hand slid down her back and the small frame of her girlfriend moved to stand in front of her. "I was just thinking about you," she replied leaning forward to capture the lips that had intoxicated her for the past few weeks. Moving her hand to cup the side of Maya's neck, Emily pushed forward skimming her tongue over the other girl's plump bottom lip before pulling away to stare her in the eyes. "I didn't think you'd get here so soon."

Maya smirked down at her golden-hued lover and shook her head, "Are you kidding me Emily? I ran all the way to the street corner after you texted me before I realized I could have just drove."

Emily chuckled lightly as she watched Maya move to sit in the seat next to hers and kick back off the ground. That's what she loved about the other girl. There was no pretense involved in their relationship; Maya was always her honest comical self, putting her emotions in everything she said and did. No doubt crossed Emily's mind about Maya's intentions. She didn't fear being used in any way like with Alison or Ben. She didn't have to strive to be someone she wasn't or hide away from the world when she had a problem. All Emily had to do was name a time and a place and Maya was there waiting and willing to take anything Emily would give and give it back tenfold. In this case neither time nor place had been given though just a simple: _Heading to the park _text and Maya had made her way over in order to see her.

Following her tawny skinned companion's lead, Emily brought the seat back, kicking off the ground and swinging forward into the air.

"My dad leaves tomorrow," Emily said breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them.

"I figured that's why you were coming here. I can't imagine how it feels to have him come and go so much."

"You get used to it," Emily replied with a shrug. "So how'd you know I wanted you to meet me here?" Emily changed the subject, looking to her left to see a smile play out on her girlfriend's face.

"I didn't. It just seemed like you needed to talk and I needed to hold my girl tonight," Maya replied stopping her swinging motion and eyeing the beauty she called her love. They had found themselves here before, Emily needing to talk at midnight and Maya slipping out into the dark in order to be there for her. Each night they ended in the same position, cuddled together in Maya's bed after their soft murmurs and fiery kisses were through, enjoying the feel of the other's body pressed against their own and wondering when their resolve would break to turn cuddling into so much more. Reveling in the silence, they would lay together, eyes sweeping the other's form as if they were a treat begging to be consumed, until falling into a peaceful sleep only broken by the early morning proclamation from Mrs. St. Germaine that Emily should head home before her mother saw that she was gone.

Coming to an abrupt stop, Emily stood from her swing and offered her hand out, "We should start walking back."

"Yeah we probably should," Maya replied, linking her arm with Emily's and resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "You know, I love walking with you like this. It's so peaceful and romantic. Only thing that could make it better is if it started raining."

"Why do I feel like you just want to see me wet?" Emily asked jokingly.

"Trust me, if that was the only reason I'd just take you to bed," came the reply followed by a nudge and a wink from the shorter girl causing Emily to blush profusely. "But seriously, I just think walks in the rain are romantic. It's like picnics on the beach or..."

"Dancing by candlelight?" Emily finished, smiling down at the girl who captured her every senses.

"Naked babe. Dancing naked by candlelight. Definitely romantic," Maya dreamily agreed as they approached the end of the park.

"Hmmm," Emily thought aloud, staring at a close eyed Maya biting the edge of her bottom lip, "I don't know about the candles or dancing, but I think we could definitely work out another part of that idea."

Stopping at the street corner, Emily looked back at the park she had confided in for so many years. Its darkened grass and looming trees. Its concrete playground and sporting fields. It was a home away from home when she needed it. It was a sanctuary like no other, but, turning back to the girl on her arm, she couldn't help but feel that it was suddenly extremely obsolete.

* * *

**Soooo I was going to make this an M-rated fic but it just didn't seem appropriate for how it started. I'll be doing one more quick fic (it'll definitely be an M) before I start working on a chapter story. Anyways please review and tell me what you think, because that and the lack of Emaya on here is what keeps me motivated. Peace and love - Ivy**


End file.
